Sega and Capcom
by Lovely Lavender Rose
Summary: one of Sega's famous character's meet one of Capcom's famous character they are leon s kennedy and shadow the hedgehog rr there is also some romance in this story rr please NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

This is the story I told you about it friends please be nice and R+R please there will some funny parts in the story and I hope you like this story….

Summary: one of capcom characters Leon Scott Kennedy will meet one of Sega's characters and he is Shadow The Hedgehog the president's daughters are kidnapped will Leon and Shadow will make it together? Will they save the president's daughters? Find out R+R

Couples: ShadowxOC and LeonxAshley.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them only Rina my friend own this character.

_Sega and Capcom_

_By: Scott Leon S Kennedy._

_Chapter one: Leon meet's a hedgehog_

A new day in US the sun shining, the birds singing and there is no clouds in the blue sky. A small hedgehog was walking in the streets of US everyone was staring at him. He was looking down and walking until he falls down because crashed on someone. Shadow looked up at the man and the man looked down at him.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"My name is Shadow the hedgehog," the red and black hedgehog.

The man with blond hair knelt down and looked at the hedgehog.

"What a hedgehog doing here?" Leon asked.

Shadow didn't answer but he looked at him only.

"I think they catches you but you run away right?" Leon asked laughing.

"No I'm free hedgehog and what's so funny?" Shadow asked.

"I'm laughing at your size you are so small hedgehog," he kept laughing.

"My size so that's what makes you laugh at me?" Shadow asked.

Then to Leon's surprise he saw a gun pointed at his forehead, Leon looked at the black hedgehog.

"Laugh again and you'll be dead here," Shadow smiled evilly at him.

"Who do you think you are?" Leon smiled evilly back.

"Stop it okay," Shadow said.

Leon laughed again he laughed

Shadow was angry right now. He puts his hand gun down.

"WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING!" Shadow shouted at him.

Everyone looked at them with wide eyes but then they got back to what they were doing.

"Ok…okay I'll stop laughing," Leon slowly stopped laughing.

"Good," Shadow said.

"So the think I know that is you are from Sega," Leon said.

"Yes and you are from Capcom," Shadow replied.

"Why did you come here?" Leon asked.

"I come here to save a girl," Shadow answered.

"To save a girl?" Leon asked.

"Yes she's been kidnapped from two days and they sends me here to save from…umm what it called?...Aha Racoon City," Shadow said.

"Say it again," Leon said.

"Racoon City," Shadow repeated.

"Is it where the girl is?" he asked.

"Yes," Shadow answered.

"Before you go there we need to see your skills," Leon said.

"Who are you in real?" Shadow asked.

Leon showed him a card "one of Racoon Police Department,"

"Police officer?" Shadow said.

"Yes," Leon replied.

"Great," Shadow said looking away.

"Okay just follow me now" Leon said.

"Ok," Shadow replied.

And then they went to Leon's office to check Shadow's skills on using guns.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I know it's short but please RR…

See you in the next chapter…..


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two….sorry if I didn't update so soon….

Hope you like it…

R+R…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter two: Raccoon City_

_"With Leon and Shadow"_

After Leon checked Shadow's skills on using the guns and the shot guns, he was ready to tell him that they're going to save the girl that Shadow was looking for.

"Shadow are you sure you're ready to go?" Leon asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Shadow answered.

"Then let's go," Leon said.

"Ok," Shadow replied.

They walked out Leon's office and then a driver took them to Raccoon City.

_"in Raccoon City with someone else"_

In the church, there were two girls was locked there, they were waiting for someone to come to save them. Rina and Ashley sat down there quite, scared from the zombies and the thunder, the rain was falling.

"What are we going to do Rina?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing only waiting for someone to come save us," Rina answered.

Rina was a human, she wears a black mini skirt and white shirt, her hair was coloured in blond too like Ashley.

Ashley looked down and sighed.

"Someone save us," Ashley thought.

The two girls stayed quite hearing the rain and the thunder storm.

_"back with Leon and Shadow"_

Shadow and Leon they get out of the car and looked at the way they will go in it.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Leon asked for the last time.

"Yes I'm not a little kid to be scared," Shadow answered.

"Okay," Leon replied.

Then they started to walk until they found the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it R+R

See you in the next chapter and sorry for this short chapter….


End file.
